Girls, Boys or Baseballs
by Akulaledi
Summary: So outta curiosity which is it? Girls, boys or baseballs? Eijun has an interesting day. Misawa


Eijun had been in pinches before. Albeit most of them were baseball related and he'd always had teammates to rely on when the going got tough, but this time was different. He was alone in the first year hallway trapped between the arms of a ridiculously tall dark haired girl. Her face was neutral as she stared down at his confused one. She reminded him terribly of Furuya.

Eijun had no idea where she came from or even why she was doing this. Her lips formed a small smile.

"So adorable." She muttered as she moved her right hand to skim across his cheek. He flinched.

"I'm sorry, what? Umm can I help you?" He went to push at her hand but it didn't budge, 'Geeze this girl is ridiculously tall _and_ strong.' He thought. Eijun should have been stronger than her in theory but it seemed that theory was proven wrong. His question caused her to smile wider.

"I'm so glad you asked Sawamura-kun." Okay, now he was really confused, he was very sure he did not know this girl so how did she know his name? "I'm a huge fan of yours." Well that answered that question.

"Well thanks, so what can I do for you?" He smiled slightly trying to alleviate his confusion. She pulled back a little and the same hand that skimmed his cheek now grasped his chin. Her eyes quickly flickered upwards to look up the stairs and then just as quick, locked back with his. The girl didn't say anything but started to lean in closer. Eijun's breath got caught in his throat. She wasn't going to...was she?

His heart started beating loudly in his ears. If she was going to do what he thought she was doing, he did not want it! His arms came up to push her away but the two of them paused in their actions as a blonde streak tackled the tall girl in her side with a very loud. "Eeeerrrriiiii-chan, don't you dare!"

The blonde streak turned out to be a much shorter girl. Her hair curled up at her cheeks and was frazzled by her attempt at tacking the larger girl. Which honestly did nothing as the taller girl had barely budged in her spot. The best it had done was knock her hand off Eijun's chin. He was really confused now. Just what the hell was happening? The taller girl now know as Eri looked down at the blonde impassively.

"Chiyo-chan." She said simply.

"Eri, you release that boy right now. I will not let you assault another innocent person's lips!" Chiyo reached out to yank Eri's arm down but Eri simply pushed her away and held her at bay.

"He has beautiful lips. I really have to have them." Eijun decided that now was the time that he should probably try to leave.

"Um, I'm flattered that you like my lips and all but I'm actually saving them." The hand on his chin tightened and a small blush brushed along Eri's cheeks. She smiled like a predator down at him.

"Now I really have to have them, now that I know they're virgin."

"Uh, no, I really have to go." Eijun moved against the wall getting ready to run. Eri yanked his head up while lowering hers and kissed him forcefully.

"Ah, fuck." Chiyo grumbled and yanked Eri away with all her strength. Eri let herself be pulled as she was content with the kiss. Eijun's eyes were wide open in shock. She just stole his first kiss!

"God dammit Eri, you're his Senpai! You shouldn't do things like that!" Chiyo pulled her away yelling then motioned to her left. "Especially in front of other people!" Other people? Eijun glanced over to the stairwell next to where Chiyo was frantically waving her hands. There stood three of his Senpai.

Zono, Kuramochi and Miyuki all had the same shocked look on their faces. Eijun felt his face heat up and his eyes water. He pushed past the two girls and ran down the hall.

 _~A few minutes earlier..._

Zono, Kuramochi and Miyuki were running a little behind on their way to practice, though Zono was in a different class, they all had after school duties to attend to. Zono had finished first and met up with the other two who were in the process of finishing. They were making their way to the entrance when a girl ran past them knocking into Zono. She yelled an apology as she skidded by the stairwell and looked over the edge.

"Oh shit, shit, shit not again." She muttered loud enough that the three could hear. Then she was suddenly flying down the stairs. The second years looked at each other and Kuramochi was the first to follow her, curious as to why she was running. He peeked over the edge just in time to see her tackle a taller girl. He held in his laugh as he realized that there was another person besides the two.

"Sawamura?" He asked aloud getting Zono's and Miyuki's attention. The other two looked over the railing to see the blonde girl struggling with the dark haired one.

"Why's Sawamura down there?" Zono questioned "And that black haired girl...Isn't she that one Senpai who kisses anybody that she finds attractive?" Zono turned to his teammates only to find Miyuki was halfway down the stairs. He looked at Kuramochi who shrugged and followed the catcher down the stairs.

They had made it to the last flight of stairs when the black haired girl forced a kiss onto Sawamura. They all froze mid walk as they witnessed this. The blonde yanked the other girl away but it didn't matter, the damage was done. Sawamura realized that they were there and he took off like a bat outta hell.

"Sawamura!" Kuramochi yelled and took off after him. Zono hung back a second with Miyuki who was staring the girl down. Miyuki's brow creased and his stare turned into a deadly glare. The girl only smirked at him and turned to walk away. The blonde one turned and bowed.

"I'm so sorry about your friend." She said quickly and ran off after the taller girl. Zono could literally feel the anger wash off of Miyuki, so much that he took a small step away from the catcher.

"M-miyuki?"

"Let's go Zono, we should probably find Sawamura." Miyuki hitched his school bag higher on his shoulder and turned to follow the long gone pitcher and shortstop.

"Yeah, sure."

-X_X-

They found the two on the way to the baseball fields. Sawamura currently had a depressed aura surrounding him as he stood facing a tree, his head leaning against it. Kuramochi was leaning against the same tree, his arms crossed as he spoke lowly to Sawamura. From where Miyuki was he could tell the pitcher's cheeks were wet but he wasn't crying anymore. As he and Zono approached, Kuramochi pushed himself off the tree and patted the pitcher on the back.

"Don't stress over it Sawamura."

"How can I not Mochi-senpai!? She just attacked my face. I feel so humiliated!" Eijun scrubbed his eyes furiously to dry them. He lifted his head from the tree. "I don't even know who she was."

"Her name is Soratori Eri, she's from 3-D." Zono's voice caused Eijun to jump.

"Zono-senpai..."

"I've heard about her doing these things but I didn't actually believe them. Apparently, she's done this to some girls in my class too."

"Now that you mention it, I've heard some things in my class too." Miyuki chimed in. Kuramochi placed his hand to his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

"Yeah didn't one of the girls claim to have her first kiss stolen by a female senpai? And she was upset for days because it wasn't from a boy?"

"Yeah, that one." Miyuki agreed.

Eijun thunked his head back against the tree. "Great, so I'm just another victim?.. Hey! Wait a minute! How come if she's only doing this to girls, why'd I get kissed?" His senpai all went quiet and thought for a second. They'd only heard about girls getting kissed so why did Sawamura get targeted? Kuramochi suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh God, what if she thinks you're as cute as girl?"

Eijun's face went bright red. "W-what?" He pushed away from the tree and gaped at Kuramochi. The shortstop slung and arm around his shoulders.

"Perhaps this is a sign that you need to work out more, Sawamura."

"But I run everyday!" Eijun cried and tried to remove his senpai's arm. Kuramochi twisted his arm to encase Eijun in a headlock.

"And you're super lean because of that."

"So are you! Why didn't she kiss you?!"

"I wasn't even there you idiot."

Miyuki and Zono were snickering over on the side of them. Miyuki came up to the two to ruffle the pitcher's hair.

"You should probably hit the weight room more often." he laughed.

"Not you too Miyuki!" Eijun pouted and glared at him. Miyuki's smile faltered for a minute but got wider as he ruffled harder.

"It's not our fault that you have such a frail girlish body."

"I do not! You two are the worst Senpai ever! Why can't you guys be more like Zono-senpai!?" Eijun growled and Zono rubbed his head at the off handed compliment. Miyuki continued smiling but it turned into something extremely fake. Eijun sweated nervously at his expression and then sweated more as he felt the arm around his neck tighten.

"We're doing this for your own benefit Sawamura, we even came running after you."

"Mo-chi-senpai you're squeezing too tight." Eijun struggled to get out of his arms.

"Tell me I'm the greatest Senpai ever and I'll let you go."

"Never!"

"Suit yourself and to think we were so concerned about your feelings. You should be happy that a girl is into you." Kuramochi laughed. Miyuki turned down his fake smile and dropped his hand from Eijun's head. Eijun wheezed out something they didn't catch. Miyuki's cheek twitched with a smirk.

"What was that?" The catcher asked.

"I'm not..."Eijun's voice fell into a mumble.

"Sawamura, you're going to have to speak louder." Miyuki said in a teasing tone.

"I'M NOT INTO GIRLS!" Eijun yelled for practically everyone and their mother to hear. Kuramochi's arm slackened with surprise and Eijun took the opportunity to slide out and away.

"So then you're into..." Miyuki started.

"BASEBALL OBVIOUSLY!" Eijun huffed. There was a moment of silence before Kuramochi snorted and laughed so hard tears formed at the edge of his eyes. Miyuki was in the same boat as Kuramochi, his arms holding his sides while Zono was doubled over clutching his stomach.

"Oh my God, only you Sawamura, only you." Kuramochi smacked the pitcher on the back and started walking towards the fields satisfied with the answer the pitcher screamed out. Zono followed after him still laughing. Miyuki hung back with Eijun who's face was reddening again as he realized what he just said.

"Now everyone's going to get the wrong idea!"

"That you're baseball-sexual?" Miyuki snickered and Eijun's head snapped up.

"No...YES, ugh I don't even know anymore."

"Hey, I'm sure a lot of us are baseball-sexual. We wouldn't be here if we didn't have some attraction to it."

"Can you please stop using baseball-sexual, it sounds really weird."

"No way, it's really funny!" Miyuki laughed and hooked his arm around Eijun's neck. Eijun groaned in exasperation.

"Miyuki..."

"What?" his amused face bent down to look at the pitcher.

"Just shut up."

"Not on your life Sawamura. So outta curiosity which is it? Girls, boys or baseballs?"

Eijun gave him an 'are you fucking kidding me face' in response to his question.

"What?" Miyuki asked innocently.

"Did you really include baseballs in that question?"

"If that's what you're into, I'm not going to judge...much."

"Then why would I even answer you?"

"Because I'm your senpai."

"That's a stupid reason!" Eijun yelled.

Miyuki pulled him in closer. "Come on just tell me, I promise it'll just be between the two of us."

Eijun was quiet as he thought about his response. He eventually sighed. "You promise?"

"On my mitt."

"Swear on your catcher's gear too."

"Ugh fine, I swear on my mitt and catcher's gear that it'll be between the two of us, happy?"

"Ehhh" Eijun looked thoughtful.

"Sawamura." Miyuki said with an unpleased tone in his voice.

"Fine, fine. I'm not really into girls or guys." Eijun's voice went low.

"So baseball-sexual it is then." Miyuki actually sounded disappointed and went to remove his arm but Eijun touched his hand lightly causing him to stop.

"I mean I'm not into either because I already have someone I'm interested in." Eijun was mumbling now, his face going red.

"Let me guess...Chris-senpai?" Miyuki asked.

"Surprisingly it's not."

"Okay didn't see that one coming. Do they play baseball?"

Eijun nodded his head.

"So it's a guy then, right? Unless it's that one girl, Wakana?" Miyuki continued on.

"It's not Wakana."

"Alright, are they on the first string or not."

"Why did this become a game of twenty questions?" Eijun's eyebrow lifted.

"When you said you weren't into guys or girls. Now answer the question."

"First string."

"Okay this makes things a little easier. Kuramochi?"

"No, you know he's in a relationship."

"Guess that rules out Ryo-san, I should guess that also rules out the Captain and Jun-senpai as well." Eijun nodded again.

"Furuya or Younger Kominato?"

"Hell no and no."

Miyuki started listing off the rest of the team to which Eijun kept shaking his head to.

"So it's me then?" Miyuki pointed to himself and smiled widely. Eijun refused to look at him. "It is me isn't it? You're not saying no." He moved so he could look at Eijun's face which was a really nice shade of pink.

"So what if it is?"

"No need to get defensive, I'm actually into you too."

Eijun whipped his head to look at the catcher in surprise. "Really?"

"Really. Been into you for a while, I was wondering when or even _if_ I should tell you. But since we just sorta did, I think we should date."

"W-what? Just like that?" Eijun's jaw dropped.

"Why wait? Besides if we wait any longer somebody might try to kiss you again and I don't think I could handle that." Miyuki frowned slightly but then smiled again. Eijun looked at him like he grew a second head.

"You're lying aren't you?" the pitcher narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know, I have a hard time believing you sometimes."

"But you trust me on the field right?"

"Yeah?"

"So trust me on this too. I promise on my mitt, my gear and whatever else you want me to." Eijun looked at him long and hard for a minute. Miyuki actually looked sincere, so he probably wasn't lying. Eijun sighed, re-grabbed the arm around his shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"If you are lying, you'll never see the light of day after I find out."

"Sawamura how many time-"

"I like you." Eijun said quietly and Miyuki cut himself off. He pulled in the pitcher close into a somewhat side hug.

"I like you too." They both went quiet just enjoying the silence.

"Umm we need to go to practice." Eijun broke the silence but he made no motion to move.

"Hey Sawamura?"

"Yeah?" Eijun turned his head and his eyes widened when lips were suddenly on his. He stared into Miyuki's eyes. Just as quickly as he placed them, Miyuki removed his lips and released Eijun's shoulders. The pitcher was frozen in place. Miyuki snickered a bit and grabbed his hand.

"Don't let anybody else do that from now on." He started pulling him towards the field.

"I-it's not like you people are giving me a chance to say no!" Eijun's cheeks were burning. Miyuki's hand tightened on his as he just laughed.

 _~The next day._

Eijun was spacing out in his classroom. He and Miyuki had spent a great deal of time together the night before, mostly just talking. Though, Miyuki had managed to sneak a few small kisses into their conversation which left him flustered each time. Eijun's mouth twitched up into a smile.

It was a wonder how different Miyuki was on the field and in private. He was actually less of a jerk when they were alone and to be honest it was little weird but it was nice. He was so absorbed into his thoughts that he failed to hear someone calling his name until he was shaken from his thoughts with a flick to the side of his head.

"Hey! Ow!" He rubbed his head and raised an eyebrow at his attacker. "Kanemaru?"

"You have visitors." Kanemaru jerked his thumb to the door.

"Visito-" Eijun followed Kanemaru's hand, a little hopeful it was Miyuki but when he saw who was actually there, he paled. It was the Senpai who claimed his first kiss! Another girl peeked around the larger girl and smiled. It was the smaller blonde girl from yesterday as well. She pushed the taller one into the room with a hasty "Go on!" The dark haired girl slowly walked up to Eijun's desk and he started to sweat nervously.

"Hello." She greeted him.

"H-hi uh how can I help you?" He said with a twitchy smile. Chiyo was suddenly by Eri's side, she smacked her on the back "Go on, give it to him." She whispered encouragingly. Eri's right arm twitched and Eijun looked to it. She was carrying a wrapped bento box. Eri brought it up and placed it on the desk.

"I apologize for kissing you yesterday." She said in a low voice. "Please accept this lunch." Eijun looked to the lunch and then back to her.

"Uh...Thank you?" He smiled slightly. Eri gave him a long hard look before cracking a smile.

"Did it work?" She asked him.

"Did what work?" He asked confused.

"Did kissing you drive Miyuki-kun to say something?"

"How did you know?!" Eijun asked surprised. Did she know that Miyuki was going to be in that hallway when she kissed him?! It seemed entirely unlikely. Eri chuckled lightly and turned to her blonde companion.

"And you doubt me every time."

"Just because you have an ungodly weird and accurate intuition about people and their relationship status doesn't mean you should go around kissing everyone! For all you know you could of ruined poor Sawamura-kun's chances with Miyuki-kun."

"Not a chance, judging by Miyuki-kun's character and subtle hints of jealousy towards people who like Sawamura-kun, my methods were bound to work. Just had to find a day that he had cleaning duty to enact my plan..."

"That still doesn't mean you had to kiss him.." Chiyo cut Eri off.

"Huh?" Eijun was completely confused at this conversation. "Who are you people?" Chiyo flushed, forgetting he was there for a minute and pulled Eri to the side and bowed to Eijun, ignoring his question.

"So sorry Sawamura-kun that this happened to you. I'm really trying to get her to stop. But good luck with your relationship." She smiled at him and pulled Eri out of the classroom muttering something along the lines of "Now we have three more people to apologize to." Eri tugged at her hand.

"Chiyo-chan."

"What?"

"You're cute."

"Shut up."

Then they were gone. Eijun was left in his classroom more confused than ever. He looked at the bento, it was actually very large. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he shrugged to himself. Gathering up the box he made his way to the second floor to find Miyuki, might as well share the apology meal with his boyfriend.

-X_X-

As always anyone can hit me up on Tumblr and talk Daiya to me, my user name is the same, Akulaledi.


End file.
